warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mintbreeze
Mintbreeze '''is a grayRevealed in Allegiances, Bramblestar's Wishful Nights she-cat with greenRevealed in Allegiances, Bramblestar's Wishful Nights eyes. Bramblestar's Wishful Nights ''Chapter Three'' She is briefly mentioned when Bramblestar questions Citrussong if she was going to the nursery, in which Citrussong replies that Mintbreeze suggests that she did. She is seen treating Snowwish as the deputy is asking Bramblestar on what to do. ''Chapter Five'' After Bramblestar's outburst, Mintbreeze comes over to her with Pikemouse following. Mintbreeze then calls to the clan that they heard their leader and tells them to get some rest. She then follows Bramblestar into her den and gives her some poppy seeds, telling the leader that they'll help with her stress. She then says good night and that she'll talk to her later and she leaves. Bramblestar is gathering some food for herself and Mintbreeze comes over to her. Mintbreeze greets her and asks if she was available. Bramblestar gives a nod and Mintbreeze gestures for her to follow. Bramblestar followers her to the medicine cat den. Bramblestar askes if everything was alright and Mintbreeze moves to her storage. Mintbreeze tells her it depends and then asks for Bramblestar to lie down. Bramblestar then does as she's told and Mintbreeze asks if she had any pain. Bramblestar tells her that she was stressed and then had some pain in her belly. She then asks why and Mintbreeze went silent before she said that she was concerned and that Bramblestar doesn't get stressed as she was a new leader. Bramblestar goes on to say that ValleyClan and BoulderClan situation did come so fast. Mintbreeze agrees and then says that she may have found another source of her stress. Bramblestar questions her. Mintbreeze then suggests that Bramblestar is pregnant. ''Chapter Six'' Mintbreeze's gaze grows soft as she watches Bramblestar grow surprised by the news. She tells Bramblestar that it'll be alright and Bramblestar tells her is not okay and she can't have kits so early in her leadership, especially when ValleyClan and BoulderClan could be planning to attack. Mintbreeze lets her tail rest on Bramblestar shoulders and tells her that carrying kits will not affect her leadership. Mintbreeze then leans over and places her paw on Bramblestar's belly as Bramblestar goes silent. Mintbreeze tells her that she believes Bramblestar will have about three kits and her gaze briefly flashes with sadness. Bramblestar is quiet to note the emotion and starts to ask a question. Mintbreeze interrupts and tells her yes and goes on to stay that she had been around since the very beginning of PineClan and that she did have kits along the way. Mintbreeze goes to the entrance and then tells her that Snowwish, Bramblestar's deputy, was her daughter. Bramblestar then goes over to her and rests her tail on Mintbreeze's shoulder. Bramblestar then askes about Dewpaw. Mintbreeze tells her that she knows his sister and the Mintbreeze didn't want to let him go as his littermates didn't make it, so she took him as her apprentice. Bramblestar then tells her that as leader, she should punish her, which makes Mintbreeze look at the leader. Bramblestar goes on to say that punishing is not in her nature and that Mintbreeze had suffered enough, though she hopes that one day, Mintbreeze can tell her kits who she really is. Bramblestar notes that Mintbreeze as lived long enough to see three leaders rise and fall and she knew the risks of her secret. Mintbreeze takes the words to heart and tells Bramblestar that she'll be a good mother and leader and to not let anyone tell her different. She then tells Bramblestar to do what she couldn't. Bramblestar dips her head and leaves the den to talk to Snowwish about patrols. ''Chapter Seven'' As Bramblestar slipped into the den, she heard a shriek coming from Citrussong. The ginger she-cat was on her side and Mintbreeze was hovering over her. When the old medicine cat noticed the leader, she quickly gestured for her to come over. Mintbreeze hisses and tells her that she called the battle at the wrong time. Bramblestar agrees and then Mintbreeze tells her that she can't fight and that she should help her with Citrussong. Bramblestar asks what's wrong with her and Mintbreeze repeats herself telling her that she called a battle at the wrong time and that Citrussong is having her kits. Bramblestar is shocked and asks what she could do. Mintbreeze tells her to find a stick for her to bite on. Bramblestar searched the nursery floor. Bramblestar asks what now and she panics when she hears cats coming closer to the den. Mintbreeze announces the first one is coming and tells Citrussong that she needs to push and then tells Bramblestar to gives Citrussong the stick and she does. Mintbreeze calls Bramblestar to warm up the kit and the leader then moved to where the tiny kit laid. She crouched next to the kit and began to lick them firmly as she began to warm up the kit. Mintbreeze was crouch over the second kit, licking them as well. Bramblestar then placed the kit she had next to Citrussong's belly. ''Chapter Eight'' In a matter of moment, Mintbreeze was at her side with Pikemouse. Mintbreeze tells Bramblestar that she is having her kits, in which the leader's eyes widen in response. Mintbreeze tells Bramblestar that the first kit was coming and that she needed to push. Mintbreeze tells her good and that the first one is out. She calls Pikemouse over and demands him to lick the kit. Mintbreeze tells Bramblestar that she only has to more kits and continue. As Bramblestar pushed with all her might, she heard Mintbreeze yelp in surprise. Pikemouse then came over to Bramblestar as Mintbreeze began to mumble under her breath. Pikemouse growing angry and Mintbreeze announcing a fourth and fifth kit. Bramblestar could hear Mintbreeze running from the leader's den only to return once more. ''Chapter Nine'' Mintbreeze is mentioned when Bramblestar asks Pumpkinpatch what had happened to her. Pumpkinpatch tells the leader the Mintbreeze misjudged the amount of kits. Mintbreeze later hisses at Bramblestar to stay still. ''Into the Flames'' ''Chapter Two''' When Bearpaw enters the medicine cat he can here Mintbreeze and Dewfeather talking. Mintbreeze later comes around the corner when Bearpaw and Nettlepaw are talking. Bearpaw looks over and Mintbreeze has disappointed look in her eyes and Bearpaw narrows his eyes. He tells Nettlepaw he'll visit and glares at Mintbreeze as he leaves. ''Coming soon... References and Citations Category:Medicine Cat Category:Queen Category:She-Cat Category:Loner Category:PineClan Category:Bramblestar's Wishful Nights Characters Category:Into the Flames Characters